


Serenade in Blue

by PatsysPyjamas



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie in London, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cartinelli - Freeform, Confident Angie, Cute, England - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Letters, Lust, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexy, Singing, Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Peggy Carter has a point to prove.She's more than what society has deemed her to be. She's ready to fight, to be the best agent she can be and help win this war. This mission is her sole purpose until she meets a beautiful band singer named Angie Martinelli. Who changes her whole life forever.-Set in 1940s London.Join Peggy on this lust filled romp of love, war & espionage.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I know I really shouldn't be starting a new Cartinelli story when I have another two fics on the go, but here we are. Someone asked me if there was going to be smut in my other Peg & Angie story and I wasn't sure, because I've never really written total smut before - so this got me thinking and I began to write a story - for myself, to see if I could - that was "mainly" driven by lust, sex & love. And I started to really like the plot and it's kinda fun to write them without all the angst. So I've decided to post it and hope you like it too?
> 
> I hope the summary is a good enough description? Because this is going to be a lot of sexy times for our gals and I really wanted to write Angie in London too. 
> 
> Enjoy! x

**Serenade in Blue**

London, Baker Street. 

November 1940.

  
At first the click-clacking sound of multiple typewriters operating all at once was a noise Peggy thought she'd never get used to. Now it served as a comfort to her. It meant she was doing _something_ , being useful in a time when her country needed her the most. Isn't this what Michael had wanted for her? To go and live her life how she saw fit, not to waste a precious second of it pretending to be happy with a man she didn't _truly_ love. 

Society had assigned her life as a woman to a particular role and Peggy had almost foolishly adhered to it. 

Michael had never believed in such notions, he had always boasted that she was born to _break the mould_ , and show the world what women were really capable of. Only she hadn't done any of those things and he had died believing she was a _coward_.

In his death, Peggy had found the courage she had been seeking. She would honour her brother's memory by choosing to walk down her own path, live and love how she wanted and vowed never to squander her potential for anyone else ever again. 

She was so lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the question being asked of her. 

"You're coming with us tonight aren't you, Peg?" Ivy asked, hands perched on her slender hips expectantly.

She looked up at the sound of her name, one side of the B2 radio headset pressed against her ear, while the other half hung from her neck. Her pencil still poised against the paper. "What was that?" 

Ivy shook her head, as she so often did when she was in disagreement and honestly Peggy had never met anyone so quick with numbers before, the woman was a human abacus. "I asked if you're coming out with us later."

"Right," Peggy smiled, already trying to think of another polite refusal. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy their company, because she did, but there was work to be done. A lot of it. "Where are you all off to?" She asked anyway, not wanting to seem rude.

"Well, we thought about making a real night of it. Drinks at the pub, then onto that quaint little club for some much needed dancing." Ivy beamed, practically twirling on the spot at the very thought. "There's a band playing tonight, with an actual American singer, if you can believe it and she's supposed to be top-notch."

A night out did sound rather splendid, a chance for everyone to let their hair down after working so tirelessly, but then again her desk was overloaded with paperwork, much like the rest of the SOE office. On the other hand, she was very fond of live music, especially American band singers, seeming to sense her reluctance, Ivy spoke again. "You joining us then?"

"Well . . ."

"Oh, you simply have to come." Anna begged from the desk opposite, her big blue pleading shamelessly. "You know Blanche is being sent to Briggens House for her ration card and such, before her stay over at Thatched Barn, and you're heading out to Bletchley Park soon. We're all being separated and tonight might be the last time we are all together. Say you'll come Peg. Oh please."

"Come on, Margie, be a sport," Ron said mid stride on his way back from somewhere or other. "Join us, won't you?" 

She had yet to really socialize with him, other than when he had proudly showed her the photograph of his baby daughter. In actual fact, she hadn't really struck up a firm friendship with anybody since her recruitment. She was here to work, to knuckle down and sharing the odd cup of tea with what she deemed to be _casual acquaintances_ had been fine. Perhaps tonight she could let her guard down a bit, after all they were all on the same side.

"Pretty please." Anna pouted again.

"Fine," she flashed a mock scowl. "If you insist." 

  
-

Where the pub had a homely feel to it, with old tankards displayed behind the bar and warmish ale to drink. The dance hall was far more lively and much more Peggy's speed. The rousing sound of the band, had almost everyone in the place swinging. Even the very floor beneath them seemed to be vibrating and with a drink in hand, she raised a toast to Micheal and to all the other fallen men. After swigging down her bourbon in one gulp, Peggy felt the most carefree she had in a long time and it had nothing to do with the alcohol either. 

"Steady on, girly." Ron smirked from around their cramped table. "Save some malt for the rest of us. There is a war on." He winked to Peggy's playful eye-roll. "Not one for dancing?" He asked, angling his head towards the rowdy rabble on the dance floor. Where most of their team had already found themselves a partner. 

"Could ask you the same question." She fired back, with a smirk of her own.

Ron chuckled at that, followed by a rakish smile. "Me? Dancing? I'm afraid not. My Joanie wouldn't like it and I was really made for her arms only."

"You old charmer." Peggy swatted his arm, but his words warmed her heart. She only hoped somebody would speak of her in the same manner one day. 

"Less of the old, if you please." His brown eyes gleamed, as he took a sip of his own drink. "Although, I have my moments," he puffed out his chest with a deep chuckle. "Still doesn't answer my question on why you aren't dancing. I figure you're either pining for your chap or you have two left feet. So which one is it?"

"Neither." 

The thought of Fred now, made her want to run in the opposite direction. 

"Surveying the room then, eh?" Ron shook his head. "One night from the toil won't hurt Margie. We're in this for the long haul now, might as well find some sanctuary while you can. Trying to carry the world on your shoulders alone won't get you far. Believe me."

However insightful his words may be, Peggy couldn't quite believe them. This journey she was on, felt like one she must trek alone and the art of espionage was hardly a place for wearing your heart on your sleeve. Basic training had already taught all operatives to _leave their own identities at the door_ , for the sake of King and Country. No, Peggy Carter had a job to do. 

She had something to prove.

Thankfully a loud round of applause and the introduction of the singer to the stage, halted further questions. Most of the people in the crowded room all seem to turn to the willowy figure stepping into the one blinding spotlight and Peggy was no exception. The young woman was utterly captivating and she had all of Peggy's attention. She couldn't have been no older than eighteen, with honey-blonde hair styled fashionable swept off to the side, while the curls framed her sweet face. 

All it had taken was one glance and Peggy was smitten.

"Hey, how's it goin' tonight?" She stepped forward, gliding up to the microphone with a surety most would find enviable. "Everybody doin' good?"

Her speaking voice held a youthful vibrancy, smooth and with a tone that most Americans would most likely call _peppy_. If she had to guess the region she would say New York, but wherever this girl was from, Peggy was enamoured.

"Rather sprightly isn't she?"

Peggy felt hard-pressed in doing so, but she managed to turn back to Ron. "Who is she?"

"Angie Martin." He tipped his glass toward the stage. "I must say: she's quite the sort. . for a yank." The sudden frown Peggy gave him had the man backing down. "Sorry Margie, boys talk and all that, meant no harm."

"Indeed." She continued her hard stare. "I find no reason to be lewd."

"Quite. She is a fine singer - in any case, heard her over at the Sparrow. She'll be on the wireless soon enough, you mark my words."

Peggy simply nodded at his comment, turning back to face the singer - Angie. Once the jaunty, thumping beat of _Dancing In The Dark_ , began from the old stage musical _The Band Wagon_ ; a kind of hush - one Peggy had never known - seem to sweep through the room as the young lady started to sing.

She was absolutely extraordinary - magic in motion. 

Only when the next fox trot number started to sound out: _(I Don’t Stand) A Ghost Of A Chance With You_ , did the horde of dancers begin to shuffle again. The way Angie moved to the beat and sang her vocal refrain had the brunette in a trance. She needed to get closer and she knew the perfect way to do so.

"Dance with me?" She got to her feet, already reaching out for Ron's hand. 

"Me?" 

"Joanie won't be cross with just one little dance, surely?"

He considered her request with a deep frown, glancing back and forth between her extended palm and the dance floor. "Okay Margie, I suppose it is rude to keep a lady waiting. Tally-ho." 

In a whiff of Old Spice, Peggy was pulled gently into Ron's arms. Quickly taking the lead, Peggy steered her dance partner closer to the music stand. Here, she had a perfect view of the radiant Miss Martin.

" _It was just one of those nights_. . ." She sweetly crooned the popular Cole Porter number. " _Just one of those_ _fabulous flights_. . " Angie danced her long fingers into the air, along with the music. " _A trip to the moon on gossamer wings_. . " The songstress sang longingly into the microphone. 

Then through the mist of smoke, she locked eyes with Peggy. Crystal-like blue stared into brown, an ocean so deep the trainee agent wanted to drown in them. Her heart seem to thunder in her chest, a whirling storm of desire. 

As the song came to a close, a rousing chorus of hoots and whooping from men rushing nearer to the stage, jostled Peggy from Ron's grip. Not that she'd paid him a shred of attention as they danced. Instead, she let herself be moved along with the crowd, as they all gathered closer to Angie at the foot of the small podium.

"You liked that one, huh?" Angie asked to another loud holler. "You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome. Thank you." 

"Marry me, Angie!" A man begged from the back of the hall. 

Over some jeers and laughter from her audience, Angie smiled. "Not today. But yeah, you guys make me feel very welcome," she winked right at Peggy. "Next up, we have a personal favourite of mine: _Mean To Me_. Hit it boys."

Perhaps it was the intensity of Peggy's own gaze, but the honey-blonde had yet to break eye contact with her. She held a look of such fervour, that the codebreaker felt it seep deep beneath her bones. A secret conversation began to transpire, one of lust, want and attraction. The heat proceeded to overtake her body, traveling lower and lower until it rested heavily in the pit of her stomach. Down further still, pulsating a new kind of need she hadn't felt since her teenage years. 

"There you are!" Ron stepped up behind her, causing the English woman to frown. "Lost you in the crowd there." 

It was at this very moment that Peggy wished Ron wasn't so bloody chivalrous. 

"Would you like to go for another spin?" He asked, straining to be heard over the blast of trumpet from the next song.

"No, thank you." She replied to his look of relief.

"I'm going to get a beer, would you care for another?" To which she declined with a shake of her head. "Want me to escort you back to the table, before I go, Margie?"

"No, no. I'm going to stay here and take in more of the performance."

After a smile and a firm nod, he pushed his way back through the dancing couples leaving Peggy alone. Much to her disappointment, Angie was no longer looking her way. The singer's gaze was fixed elsewhere and the brunette was determined to change that. Going along with the enthusiasm of the onlookers beside her, Peggy did something most unladylike. She whistled a loud clear tone, in the guise of a cheer and it worked, blue eyes turned to her and the lure of Angie's ardour found her once again. 

This _dance_ of sorts seemed to last for another two songs, before Angie started to back away into the shadows. Her band falling into a toe-tapping instrumental, obviously a well rehearsed piece so Angie could go and take a small break. What Peggy hadn't been anticipating was the subtle incline of Angie's head over towards the toilets. 

A clear invitation for Peggy to join her.

Not even stopping to think of any potential consequences, Peggy's feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she too made her way towards the dimly lit passageway leading to the bathrooms. Her heart pounded with every step, full of nervous anticipation. She never did reckless things such as this, she had of course heard whispers of women succumbing to their sweethearts charm before wedlock, and before the ever looming threat of war could take their men overseas. Peggy had understood, but she herself had never felt that _need_ so strongly - until now.

She was almost at the door, when a soft hand took hold of her wrist. Under the veil of darkness, a finger pressed to her lips, the intention clear: _keep quiet_. In another wordless exchange, Peggy eagerly followed the enchanting woman. Not to the toilets as expected, but to a backstaged door. Inside the room looked no bigger than a shoebox and was jam-packed with cases for various musical instruments. The only hint of glamour came from a large vanity mirror hung on the wall, but once Angie began to talk - the rest of her surroundings all seemed to fade away.

"I've got five minutes, six if I'm lucky, sugar." Angie sauntered closer in a bloom of soap and talcum powder. "Shy, huh? That's alright." She smiled warmly, stepping even closer, but still unable to speak Peggy simply gaped. "You okay baby?"

All Peggy could do was nod, her cheeks alight with a blush. 

"Just so we understand each other. . You're violets for me, yeah?" 

The question had Peggy frowning, had she misread this whole situation? She certainly hoped not. "Flowers?" She found herself uttering stupidly.

"Oh, you want an autograph or somethin', hon?" Angie took a step back, disappointment clear on her face. "Because it looked liked you wanted somethin' else." 

"I do." Peggy faltered, her voice not as strong as she'd like it to be. 

"Yeah?" Angie watched her closely, still keeping her distance. "What do you want, hon?"

"You." The word seemed to burst out of her, like it could no longer be contained. Bolstered by her confidence once again, Peggy brazenly walked forward, not wanting to let this night slip away from her. "I want you." She commanded, naivety over. "Believe me, I do." She pressed Angie up against the wall, acting on a mix of adrenaline and passion. Nose to nose, the two women locked eyes, drawn together by pure magnetism. 

"Not all talk are ya?" Angie playfully encouraged with a shaky breath.

A smirk was the only reply given, before Peggy placed her full lips against the pillowy softness of Angie's own. The feel of her mouth alone had her clenching, impatient for more contact, Peggy hungrily surged forward at the same moment Angie did, ending in a clash of teeth. Mortified over her lack of finesse, Peggy went to pull away with a deeper blush only to have Angie latch onto her bottom lip. A tingling sensation seem to fire off in every direction inside the brunette's body, causing a moan to bubble up in her throat. Unable to hold it back, even if she tried; Peggy whimpered - which in turn made Angie pant. 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Angie asked breathlessly into Peggy's open mouth, hands resting on shapely hips.

"M-Margaret, but everyone calls me Peggy." She heaved out each word, eyes fixed on Angie's lips. God, she wanted to devour this woman. "I-I haven't done anything like this since boarding school." Peggy groaned in ecstasy at the feel of her lover's kiss against her neck. Her usual very sturdy balance seemed to be deserting her as her legs began to tremble. 

"Must be my lucky night," Angie dragged her lips along the heated flesh of Peggy's neck. "You're beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Nuh-uh, honey. You had my attention all night, jeez!" The honey-blonde nuzzled into her, skimming her nose along her jaw. "Never seen a gal like you. I only wish we had more time, fuck." 

Not wanting to waste another second, Peggy brought their mouths together, boldly nipping the tender skin then using her tongue to soothe the sting upon her lip. When the heat of Angie's skilful tongue met her own, the english woman practically melted, her body liquid all the way down to her damp knickers. Only it didn't feel like enough, she wanted more, she never wanted to stop. She wanted Angie up against her forever. Without conscious thought the agent slid her hand up the front of Angie's blouse, not stopping until her hand was full of soft breast. Smaller than her own, but perfectly filling her palm. A gentle squeeze had Angie moaning another kind of sweet music.

"Jeez baby," Angie gasped, seeming at a loss for words. "I so wanna, but I've gotta be back on stage."

Peggy only kissed her harder, wanting to kiss the very breath out of her. "Stay." 

"I wanna, but someone will come lookin'." Angie pulled back, pecking a kiss of apology to the aroused brunette's plump lips. 

"Later then?" Peggy took hold of Angie's blouse lapels in desperation. She didn't want this night to end, not yet, not like this.

Angie kissed her again, more tenderly, less frantic this time. "I have a late night radio program to rehearse after this, sugar--"

"Oh. Right." Peggy interrupted feeling suddenly dejected.

"But we could meet for breakfast? Me and the band are stayin' near here, in some run down digs."

"Yes," Peggy kissed her. "God, yes." She kissed her and kissed her again.

Before things could become too heated, Angie cupped Peggy's cheek. "Meet me outside the café on the high street, say around seven tomorrow morning? It's ten minutes from here."

"The one with the broken window?"

"Yeah, Aggie's an angel. She makes a mean strawberry jelly - I mean _jam_. Let's be thankful public catering doesn't need a ration book yet, huh?"

One more peck and Peggy watched on as Angie left her arms, stepping over a battered looking saxophone case to reach the mirror. Hardly a second had passed until blue met brown in the reflection, while Angie tidied herself up. It was only when a voice shouted outside of the closed door, that their spell was broken. 

"Angie, you're up!" Another American accent called through the door, followed by one loud knock. 

"Comin' Ralphie." Angie replied with one more fluff to her curls. "If you hold back a minute or so, you won't be seen, sugar."

Peggy simply nodded, still in awe of this amazing woman. Tomorrow morning honestly couldn't come fast enough. 

"I'll be thinkin' of ya," Angie softly touched her hand, before slipping through the door. "See ya later."

"Until then." Peggy uttered tenderly. Holding back as instructed, she too turned to face the mirror to check on the current state of her lipstick. Finding it smudged beyond repair as predicted, she wiped away any traces of red remaining using her handkerchief. Once she had finished and her heart rate had returned to its regular beat, she went to rejoin Ron at their group table. Much to her surprise Ivy and Anna were waiting there too.

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing she was greeted with. "We thought you'd left without telling us," Anna frowned anxiously. "We couldn't find you at the bar and we didn't know where you were."

While Peggy did appreciate the concern, she was a grown woman. After all, she was going to be twenty-one next year and hardly needed a chaperone. "Sorry Anna, didn't mean to worry you." She tried to placate, without revealing her whereabouts.

"Well, you did Peg." Anna sighed, losing some of her bluster. "Were you outside, because Ivy checked the loo and you weren't there."

Not sure how best to answer, Peggy stalled until Ron spoke up for her. 

"I think you'd better tell them, Margie." He said, causing Peggy to freeze. "She went out for a sly cigarette girls. Even after she'd told you not to smoke those wretched things, Ivy." 

"Really Peggy? You could at least have waited for me." Ivy scoffed, with a shake of her head. "I needed a bit of fresh air." She tutted, reaching for her own cigarette pack on the table. 

"Sorry." She shrugged, discreetly glancing at Ron.

"That explains that mystery." Anna laughed now. 

She wasn't sure why Ron had covered for her, or if he truly knew where she had been, but she was grateful nevertheless. As talk around the table moved on to other things, Peggy found herself lost once again in the sound of Angie's voice - singing, _Beyond The Blue Horizon_.


	2. Kiss Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date of sorts.

**Serenade in Blue  
**

No matter how hard she tried, Peggy just couldn't get to sleep that night. 

Nothing seemed to be able to settle her. She'd tried everything from reading a book, to darning. She had even warmed herself some milk from her milk powder ration, in the hopes it would make her sleepy. It didn't. She could put this feeling down to lust, some would even call it infatuation, but it was none of those things. Okay, she could admit that tonight had found her consumed with desire for one, Miss Martin - only it felt like more than just sex. Something visceral, a spark she couldn't quite touch, but was no less there. These were the kind of emotions Shakespeare had written endless sonnets about, words she had learned - just never fully understood until this night. Goodness, how she really wanted to _compare Angie to a summer's day_. 

Good heavens, what had got into her?

Could she be tying herself in knots over nothing? Was Angie pacing the floor, like she had been? What did she really know about this woman, other than how ravishing she had looked. Or just how once glance had sent her heart soaring. Did Angie think this was some fleeting affair? A dalliance meant to satisfy, but ultimately forget?

  
Her nervous anticipation was fast becoming trepidation.

It had been a long time since she had acted on impulse alone, and whatever was going to happen between them, Peggy wanted it. All of it, because if she didn't pursue this vehemence she felt for Angie, then fate might not give her another chance to. This was a feeling she may never feel again. She just needed to push all of these incessant questions aside and go for it.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Once she had given up on the notion of sleep, she turned her attention to something more productive - her appearance. After much deliberation, she decided to wear one of the more fancier blazers she owned. She wanted to give the impression that she had tried, without drawing unnecessary attention to herself or Angie. After all, they were only supposed to be two girls having breakfast together - nothing glamorous about that - if only they knew. 

Currently, the idea of actually eating any breakfast was the last thing she wanted to do. Alone with her spiral of thoughts, Peggy found herself waiting outside of the café a little earlier than arranged. She didn't have to wait long until she heard the sound of approaching heels.

"Peggy, hey." Angie beamed a wide smile, pecking a seemingly innocent kiss upon her cheek in greeting. A kiss Peggy felt right down to her toes. "An here I was thinkin' I was the only one who likes to show up early." 

"Hello." Peggy said brightly, basking in the sight of Angie before her. "I find it's always best to be punctual."

"Yeah. I can believe that about ya." Angie grinned, nudging her arm against the brunette's for longer than what could be called teasing. "So we gonna grab a cup of joe. . or what do you guys call it again? Rosie Lee, I heard one gal say."

" _Rosie Lee_ , is a rhyme for tea." 

Angie merely laughed, while she held open the door for Peggy to walk through. The place was thankfully rather empty, each small table held a red and white gingham tablecloth, and the aroma inside was one of freshly baked bread. 

"Shall we sit here?" Peggy asked, choosing the seats closest to the window, for what little privacy it offered.

"Sure." Even the sight of Angie taking off her coat, to hang on the back of her chair, had Peggy enthralled - watching her like a rapt audience member. "I don't know about you, but I'm ravenous." Angie said, and to anyone listening it sounded conversational, but the quirk of her eyebrow told Peggy something different. She was flirting. 

"Well, you've come to the right place," a voice called out from behind the counter. "Morning Angie." The middle-aged woman ventured over, a genuine smile taking over her face, further creasing the wrinkles around her eyes. "How was the singing last night? My Tilly was there."

"She was?" Angie turned to her, completely at ease. "Why didn't she come say hey?"

"Too shy."

Angie shook her head, along with a scoff. "Now that's just silly, Aggie. It's only me."

"Oh yes, only a big American singer." Aggie laughed, swatting her lightly with the tea towel from over her shoulder. 

"I wouldn't go that far." 

"In a few years, I'll be telling anyone that will listen, that the great Angie Martin ate her breakfast here. Speaking of, you want your usual? Coffee and toast?"

"Yeah, please. Peggy, you want the same?" 

So absorbed in their exchange, Peggy needed a moment to answer. "Um, yes. Though could you make mine a tea please?"

"Sure can, dear." 

Alone once again, Peggy began to feel the ever-present butterflies fluttering in her stomach whenever Angie seemed to look at her. Even without a word being spoken, the energy between them felt electric. What she wouldn't give to simply be able to lean over and show her affection. Hold her hand, kiss and caress her without fear of repercussions. If only. . 

"What about you?" Angie asked with a bite to her bottom lip, the very picture of subtle seduction. "Did you enjoy the. . _show?_ "

Angie wouldn't believe _how much,_ even if she had told her. "I did." Peggy answered, lowering her tone. "You had me in a state of rapture with each . . _word_."

The demure smile Angie gave her in return, had the sound of each beat of her heart replaying in her ears. 

"My, my what a lovely shade of red," Angie cast her eyes down to Peggy's hand resting upon the table. "Where do you get your nail polish from?" She proceeded to take Peggy's hand into her own, her thumb rubbing a tantalizing pattern across her skin. 

"Wo--Woolworths." Peggy gulped around the words, as the café owner approached with their order. Angie for her part, didn't even flinch, she kept hold of her hand, going as far as to show Aggie. 

"Isn't it such a vibrant colour, Aggie?" Angie said, her words sounding far more neutral. 

"Nice, but working all day with my hands, the way I do, I can't wear the stuff." Aggie laughed, placing down the white teacups and two plates of toast with a generous helping of jam. "Enjoy ladies, and Angie please don't try to leave a tip this time. We don't do that here, love." 

"Yeah, but the service is the best." Angie said sincerely, fixing the warm drink to her liking, while Peggy did the same. 

Aggie smiled, beginning to walk away. "That's thanks enough for me."

"Have you been in England long?" Peggy sipped her tea, waiting until Aggie was out of earshot. She was rather hoping her stay in London was going to be a lengthy one. 

"Going on two weeks now," Angie took a bite of her toast, licking an errant blob of jam from her finger. "My cousin is one hell of a saxophone player, and they must be in short supply over here or somethin' - kinda like everything else - because some English guy working with ENSA, was over in New York and asked Ralphie - that's my cousin - if he could come over to England and play. Of course he agreed and asked this guy if he'd give me a chance too. Once he heard me singing, that was that and here I am."

"Here you are." Peggy echoed the fact in a breath of wonderment. God bless, the _Entertainments National Service Association!_ Peggy was always one for the cause, but right now she could personally thank each and every one of them for bringing Angie into her life.

"My ma said I was singing before I could even talk," Angie chewed another mouthful of toast. "She almost didn't let me come here, can you believe that? She wept when I told her the news and not from joy. If you could have seen her, then you'd have thought I'd been drafted to the front line or somethin'. She's even tryin' to keep my older brother from signin' up. He wants to do his bit, ya know, but I've promised ma that I'll write as often as I can. I've even sent her a postcard of Buckingham palace."

Peggy smiled warmly as Angie's words painted a vivid picture in her mind, of a loving overprotective mother, that would do anything to keep her loved ones safe. "While I can understand her apprehensions, I for one am glad you're here."

"Thanks Peg. I wanna help too, ya know. I might not be able to fire a gun or be handy with the riveting kind, but if I can make someone feel better, even for an hour, then I'll feel like I've at least done _something_." 

"That's very admirable, Angie."

"Huh, I like the way you say my name." The perky honey-blonde appraised the woman before her. "It's a pity I had to rush out on ya last night, we really didn't get the chance to do much talkin' and since we can't chat openly here, wanna join me for a walk or somethin'? I would invite you back to where I'm stayin', but I'm sharin' with Ralphie's gal--"

"My place is free." Peggy blurted eagerly.

"That so?"

Peggy blushed at her own forwardness. "Yes. I'm fortunate enough to not have to share lodgings." She picked up her teacup just so she could occupy her hands, while she tried desperately not to keep staring at Angie's mouth - only to fail. "It's hardly _The Dorchester hotel_ , but it's home." 

"I bet this Dorchester ain't got nothin' on your hospitality," Angie smirked, nudging her shoe against Peggy's own. "And not to get to serious on ya, but I need you to know that if you just wanna continue to shoot the breeze back at your place, then that's perfectly fine. I really like ya Peggy and I know that seems kinda foward and we don't know all that much about each other yet, but I thought you should know." 

Her words alone had Peggy's heart beating so fast that it could rival that of a brass band. 

Peggy wanted everything Angie had to offer. 

"I really like you too." The up-and-coming agent whispered, another blush dusting her cheeks. "More than I should perhaps say, and while I do appreciate the sentiment of your words. . It's just if I don't kiss you again soon, I dread to think what might happen to my ironclad restraint."

"Well, we'd better go to your place then." Angie grinned, but as Peggy began to prepare to leave her seat - Angie stopped her. "Firstly, you gotta eat your breakfast, can't be wastin' bread now, English."

_English_. She really liked the nickname, especially when it was being said in Angie's sexy accent. Peggy is certain that she swooned quicker than one of those over the top actresses, she'd seen at the picture house. "Right." She said before taking an extra large bite, stuffing her cheeks to capacity with toast. Under Angie's amused gaze, Peggy chewed faster than she'd ever done before.

"Jeez, you sure are _hungry_ for somethin'?" 

"Hmmm." Peggy replied, swilling it all down in large gulp of still too-hot tea. 

"I can already tell that I'm gonna have my hands full with you," Angie practically purred. "In more ways than one, sugar."

Her only response was a coughing splutter, while Angie began counting out some coins to pay for their breakfast. "No, no I must insist," Peggy made a grab for her own bag, wanting to take care of the bill. "My treat."

"I asked you out, English. So it's only right I get the check. You can pay next time." 

The thought of another date sent Peggy giddy with delight. "I would like nothing more."

"Then it's a date." Angie smiled, putting on her coat. "I'll just say bye to Aggie and we'll be on our way.

  
The short bus ride consisted of only four stops to Peggy's living quarters, but that didn't stop the feisty singer from making the usually dull ride more entertaining. The deliberate brush of her knee against Peggy's own as they sat together, and the poorly concealed giggles attracting the occasional glance of the other commuters - had Peggy in a state of total exuberance.

Each step they climbed to reach the seventh floor of the building was done with an unspoken urgency. She had barely turned the key in the lock to her front door, when she felt Angie press against her back softly. "I can hear your heart beatin' from here." The honey-blonde whispered into the agent's ear. "And I know it ain't from all those stairs. You don't get legs like yours from sittin' all day, English."

"I guess I am a little nervous." Peggy admitted, drawing in a sharp intake of breath as Angie nipped at her ear lobe.

"You don't gotta be, not around me," she teased. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

"That kind of talk isn't helping you know." 

Angie only laughed, a breathy little sound. "Okay baby, I'll go easy on ya." 

Once the door was pushed open, hand in hand they walked through. "Welcome to my humble abode." Peggy cast her own quick glance around the place, thankful that she was never foolish enough to bring her _work_ home with her. 

The room was relatively small, housing only the bare minimum for basic living - it was certainly a far cry from her parents estate in Hampstead, where she had grown up, but not so different from the rooms at boarding school. Here, the compact kitchenette had taken up most of the larger wall and her daybed taking up the other. While a rather rickety chest of drawers with a vanity mirror placed on top occupied the rest of the space. 

"Glad to be here--" Angie barely had chance to close the door, before Peggy had pushed her up against it - stealing the singer's words with an ardent kiss.

"Sorry." Peggy heaved out a long sigh, surprised at how one little kiss from Angie could cause her to lose her breath so quickly. 

"Nothin' to apologise for," Angie smiled, rubbing her nose against Peggy's own. "You warned me back at the coffee shop about your waning restraint, although it's gettin' to be somethin' of a habit; you pushin' me up against stuff." She smirked into the next peck. 

"One could," she couldn't resist another kiss. "Hardly call it a routine, since I've only done it twice." Peggy ramped things up with another long brush of lip on lip. "Give it more time though."

"Smart-ass, huh?" 

"Darling, you have no idea."

"And here I was thinkin' you were shy," Angie held Peggy closer, both sharing breath. "But lucky for you, I like 'em sassy."

Whatever Peggy planned to quip next left her mind in a whirl of hormones. All because the younger woman's tongue met her own, in a smooth glide of wet flesh. Brown eyes fell shut at the feeling, along with a pleased whimper - as impatient hands claw at the fastened belt upon Angie's blue coat. 

"Hmmm," Angie moaned her own approval, moving her head back. "You taste like strawberry jelly." 

Peggy grinned, giving one firm tug to the belt loop. "Now who's the smart-arse?" She bent her head down, recapturing her lips once more. "And it's jam, _sugar_."

The overdramatic pout Angie wore at being corrected, had Peggy smiling even more widely. She felt so comfortable around her in this moment, that it was hard to believe she'd been nervous only moments ago.

"Uh-uh. It's Jelly." She repeated. 

"Oh no. You're in England now."

"Ain't I just, I could listen to you talk all fucking night." Angie sighed deeply, resting her head against the door with another sigh.

"Language." Peggy smirked.

"Excuse me, I forgot I was in the presence of a real classy gal," she angled her head, causing her to look up at Peggy through a flutter of her eyelashes. "And I ain't bullshittin' you, Pegs. Even the air around you feels sophisticated."

"I'm sure the _many_ other women of London had the same things to offer."

It wasn't that she felt insecure, or even inferior in comparison to Angie's other assumed dalliances, but a fleeting thought did cross her mind - as to what made her _different_ from the rest? All she could do was trust in what she had said was true and not a line just to get in her knickers. 

"Hey," she uttered seriously. "I know us here together may give you that impression about me, but I don't do this," Angie gestured with her finger between them. "All the time. Okay, back home I've had one or two _easy nights_ , with a nice lookin' gal, but that ain't me. My time in London has been for music, I ain't been window shoppin' Peggy, until I saw you last night and I already told ya how much I like you. I weren't kiddin' or puttin' you on. . . Unless that's all you want from me, from this? Just one _easy_ night? Is that what you want?"

"No." Peggy shook her head, her finger traveling slowly up toward the top button of Angie's coat. "I don't just want one night, Angie. I want all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how smutty you think it should be? x


End file.
